wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Caballeros Vulpones
The Caballeros Vulpones are a loyalist Space Marine Chapter with roots dating back to the Horus Heresy era, although they were officially founded on a very later date. They are a non-''Codex Astartes'' compliant Chapter, as they are organized into Brotherhoods rather than the standard companies, the fighting formations of specialised warfare skills. During each campaign the members of each Brotherhood create a different taskforce depending on the situation and commanded by a Captain or a Grand Master. Each Brotherhood, except the II Brotherhood, is overseen by a Grand Master, where the Chapter is commanded by a Supreme Grand Master. There are nine Brotherhoods and the position of a Space Marine in each Brotherhood is not fixed· they can change between them if they want to pursue a different path. The chapter oversees the Vulpecula Sector in the northern reaches of the Eastern Fringe of the Ultima Segmentum. The Vulpecula Sector compromises of only two inhabitable systems - the Terminus System and the Polean System. Chapter History 'The Horus Heresy' After the battle of Istvaan V Drop Site massacre, a small team composed of Raven Guard, Iron Hands, Salamanders and limited number of Imperial Guard and loyalist members of the Traitor Legions, managed to get to 3 frigates and escape. The Warp Storms were too severe for the force to steer for Terra and all the Navigators except one died from the strain. 'Lost in the Warp' The remaining ships followed the one with the living astropath, who was on the verge of death. They encountered for the first time the Chaos daemons and they sustained heavy losses, till they managed to learn how to hold the entities at bay. Seeing that the situation may become hopeless they devised a plan to ++++DATA CORRUPTED++++ discarded the one main warp engine and they exploded it. +++DATA CORRUPTED++++ were just on the edge of the blast as the Warp energy expanded much faster than in the Materium world. The blast worked as an emergency flare and some months a frigate of Space Wolves came into aid. This frigate came from a time after the Horus Heresy and they informed the ragtag flotilla of what had happened, the Battle of Terra, the Astronomican, the Traitor Legions, the Dark Mechanicum and the loss of many Primarchs into the Warp chasing the Traitors, their Primarch Leman Russ and his 13th Company included. However this frigate was also lost in the Warp and they started travelling into the Empyrean again. Their encounters with daemons and traitor Space Marines were not diminished the next centuries and they forced to use some weapons from the fallen enemies. The Chaplains and the Wolf Priest were always guiding psychically the dwindling numbers. 'The Space Hulk Purge' 'The 8th Black Crusade' During the 8th Black Crusade, the Warp current belched out the Space Hulk over a former Forge World. Most of the Space Hulk systems have been repaired by Techpriests and Techmarines and there was no danger for drifting back in the Warp. There was already an Imperial Navy force fighting the Chaos forces and they aided them, both in orbit and with ground forces. At first the Imperial Navy suspected the worse and a team of Blood Angels and an Inquisitor were dispatched to investigate. When they teleported into the Space Hulk, they found a battle ready station, habitated by a ragtag loyalist Space Marines force and at first they were very suspicious for them. The unknown Space Marines seemed out of place and could not believe that it was the 37th Millenia, but recognised the Heraldry of the Sigilite in the Icon of the Inquisition. In the end the Imperial forces ended the battle victorious, however the Forge World deemed lost to Chaos and an Exterminatus was issued. The Space Hulk was guided in an undisclosed location where the full populace of the Space Hulk (Space Marines, serfs, servitors, humans, techpriests) was scrutinised for taint by Chaos, an investigation that took for almost 600 years. 'The Long Walk' After their official foundation the Chapter travelled to the homeworlds of the Chapters of its founding members. They returned the remains of their battle brothers to their corresponding chapter and vows of kinship and assistance were told. After this the Chapter started a crusade to the Ultima Segmentum, cleansing worlds and assisting Imperial forces whenever possible. This part of the Chapter's history is known as the Long Walk. 'Vulpecula Sector' The Astropaths of the Fortress Monastery intercepted a faint message for help from an unregistered Imperial system. They set course for the signal expecting it to be a trap by Dark Eldar or other Xenos. However, when they arrived, they found that the signal was true and the System was under heavy by Necron forces. After battle they pushed the Necrons back into the Ghoul Stars. They declared themselves the de-facto overseers of the Polean System, although they encountered heavy resistance at first from the Adepta Sororitas of the System due to the different beliefs between the two forces. Hephaestus Forge World Mechanicus were more than happy to aid the Chapter in producing its equipment, as the Chapter had many STCs that thought lost. Notable Battles and Campaigns 'The 8th Black Crusade (999.M37)'- A battleforce identified as a loyalist Space Marine Chapter, emerges above a Forge World which is controlled by the Dark Mechanicum. A heavy battle ensued with the Chaos forces of the Dark Mechanicum. At the end of the battle, the world was declared tainted permanently by Chaos and an Exterminatus was issued. Grim Harvest (666.M38) ''' When the Space Hulks from the '''Lost Crusade appear all over sectors near Terra, the force of Caballeros Vulpones persuades the Inquisition and the Grey Knights to help them. The purging and delivering intact Space Hulks against overwhelming numbers of mutants and chaos abominations aboard them surprise even the Grey Knights and the Mechanicus is more than pleased to discover lost archaeotech. These actions end the scrutiny that the Chapter endured for almost 600 years from Ordo Malleus. The Chapter is founded officially as a 23th Founding Chapter. 'The Children's Crusade' The Chapter aids the Inquisition to purge numerous Space Hulks. 'The Purging of Nalanda (780.M38)' - A Chaos Space Marine warband lead by a Thousand Sons sorcerer invades the Library World of Nalanda. The Estrella Ǣlysium intercepted the message pleading for help. The Space Hulk enters the orbit of Nalanda and the whole Chapter makes planetfall. They manage to eliminate the Chaos Warband and its Warlorld as well as purge the planet from the Daemons that had been summoned. Caballeros Vulpones stayed in the world for almost 5 years assisting the rebuilding of the libraries and the cities, training the army properly and securing that the barrier between realspace and warpspace was sealed for good. After this they continue their travel to the eastern fringes of the galaxy. 'Antares Maelstrom War (104.M39)'- The Chapter battled through a horde of daemons till they managed to stop the infestation and secure the Antares Gate. A safe path to the ships entering the Warp. 'Polean System (104.M39)'- The Chapter destroys a large Necron fleet that was ready to invade the Polean System. They manage to push back the xenos threat and they declared the Vulpecula Sector as their domain as per their right. 'Battle on Neronax III (985.M39)'- A force of the Chapter fights Drukhari Raiders on the planet of Neronax III. They manage to evacuate the local population but a team of 60 battle-brothers falls to a Drukhari ambush. It is suspected that they were transfered to Commoragh and forced to fight in the gladiatorial arenas of the Dark City. 'Battle of the Five Cities (492.M40)'- The Chapter manages to eradicate a genestealer cult infestation in the Five Hive-Cities on the planet . It was a pyrrhic victory, as much of the force took heavy losses. 'War of the Rats (428.M40)'- Half of the II Brotherhood took part in the liberation of the War of the Rats. Human settlers stumbled upon a Aeldari Maiden World, resulting in an immediate attack of the xenos. The II Brotherhood, under the command of Librarian Diogen Odysseus Aurelius, took heavy loses and he was the only survivor after he fought the psychic powerfull Eldar Warlocks that commandeered the Aeldari forces. The Maiden World declared unsuitable for human settlement and an Exterminatus order was issued. 'Hive Fleet Behemoth (746.M41)'- At least 4 Brotherhoods of the Chapter involved in operations against the Tyranid Hive Fleet Behemoth. Initially they thought the Hive Fleet to be compromised only by Genestealers, Broodlords and some other rare Tyranid forms they had already encountered in Space Hulks. The Chapter took heavy loses, especially the VII, VIII and IX Brotherhoods. 'Hive Fleet Moloch (900+.M41)' - The Chapter has been involved in operations against the Tyranid Hive Fleet Moloch. 'Hive Fleet Kraken (993.M41)' - Chapter forces have been involved in operations against the Tyranid Hive Fleet Kraken. 'Hive Fleet Jormungandr (995.M41)' - Chapter forces have been involved in operations against the Tyranid Hive Fleet Jormungandr. 'Siege of the Fenris System (999.M41)' - 100 battle brothers aided the Space Wolves in their battle against the Thousand Sons and Tzeentch Chaos forces siege of the Fenris system. 'Battle of Baal (999.M41)' - 50 battle brothers aided the Blood Angels in the defence of Baal from Hive Fleet Leviathan. They took part in naval operations, disrupting the node-ships of the Hive Mind and boarding actions. 2 Cor Vitae class cruisers were lost. 'The Indomitus Crusade (early M42)' The Chapter took part in the Indomitus Crusade. 'Battle of Raukos' (111.M42) The Chapter took part in the Battle of Raukos. 'War of Beasts (early M42)' The Chapter took part in the Vigilus Campaign. Chapter Beliefs 'Main beliefs' As a result of painful lessons learned during their 3000 years in the Warp Storms they believe that,although there are creatures named as Daemons or Gods there is not such a thing, just names civilizations give to them. The Universe is a cruel place to be and it just is. This cold-thought approach helped them overcome the taints of Chaos and stay on the path of enlightenment. As the roots of the Caballeros Vulpones were planted by Space Marines of the original Legions, the Chapter follows the Imperial Truth as it was declared by the Emperor of Mankind. They believe that the Emperor is an extremely powerful being, the rightful ruler of all mankind and the perfect image of humanity, but no matter how supreme, he is still a human being. They venerate him as a father figure, a spiritual guide, as a person of great wisdom and as the perfect image of the Human. These beliefs, that are more rational and cold-logic than the other Space Marine Chapters, makes their relationship between the Ecclesiarchy and the Ordo Hereticus strained, at best. If not the Chapter's knowledge of the Warp and the high number of success in purging Space Hulks and deliver them intact, they would have been already destroyed. However, they do believe that their souls will be at the side of the Emperor against Chaos when the End Times come. 'Relationships with other Imperium Organisations' The Chapter has kept ties and oaths of brotherhood with the 1st Founding Chapters. Their knowledge of the Empyrean and the Tyranids have made them work many times with Ordos Malleus and Xenos of the Inquisition. A large part of the Chapter is expected to join the Deathwatch sometime in his career and teams Caballeros Vulpones have aided Imperial Forces or other Chapters in Tyranid invasions. Another role is the aid of Ordo Malleus and the Grey Knights forces. Killteams or small forces of Caballeros Vulpones are sent to infiltrate various Imperial Worlds suspected to be tainted, usually of secondary or lesser importance for a team of Grey Knights to investigate. High ranking officers of the Chapter are allowed to visit Titan and take orders directly from Malleus Inquisitors. However their belief of the Imperial Truth has made them distrustful and adversaries of the Ecclesiarchy and the Ordo Hereticus. They deny to work with the specific Inquisition Ordo but they do aid Imperial citizens or Religious Worlds. Their relationship with Adepta Sororitas and their religious zeal is always a problem, as it was most evident with the Order of the Frost Rose when they remained in the Polean System. The friction was tremendous and was calmed only when the nearby Forge World sided with the Chapter. Since then their relationship has been quenched, however they still have friction when meeting other Sororitas Orders. Another animosity of the Chapter is with the main Mechanicus organisation. Caballeros Vulpones have a large number of STCs and they manufacture new equipment and vehicles, when other Chapters use relics. The only Mechanicus that is allowed to use these STCs is the Hephaestus Forge World of the Polean System, something that they do take pride with and both do not accept to give the STCs to other Forge Worlds. Hephaestus Forge World has benefited tremendously by the new production cycles and the cold-thought logic of the Chapter has changed this Forge World into a laboratory where new equipment variants or scientific progress happens. 'Seppuku ritual and the Long Walk' The Arhats of the Chapter are the spiritual and philosophical guides of Caballeros Vulpones. If a Battle Brother feels that has sinned or is close to lose himself to the Ruinus Powers he has two options to repent. The first option makes brother can do a suicide ritual. The ritual takes place in front of the whole chapter. The second option is a self-exile of the Battle-Brother in the galaxy with only his faith and a Boltgun or an Astartes Shotgun, to deliver the Emperor's Wrath to the xenos, the witch and the heretic. 'Pendants, tattoos and armour carvings' Since the process to become member of Caballeros Vulpones is to survive in different parts of the Polean System as an aspirant, it is expected to have a memento from each one. These fetishes do not have a religious purpose, they are worn as badges of honour and self-affirmation. The most usual are skulls of animals, worn as pendants around the neck or on the armour, but can also be finger rings, arm rings, earrings or any other shape and of various materials. Another symbol between the brothers of Caballeros Vulpones are the tattoos and scarifications. These can depict various symbols and beliefs from the people of the Polean System or Imperial designs, or can also be quotes from wards and protections against the Warp. Some battle-brothers that have fought together for long time or hard battles do the same tattoo to signify their bond. Many of these are made as ceremonial events and some are major events and feasts of the Chapter. As the individualistic nature of the battle-brothers is promoted, it is expected for them to carve upon their armours their personal thoughts, beliefs, battles, inspirational quotes and protective wards against the Warp entities. This forms a special bond between them and the machine-spirit of their armour. 'Personal equipment' Each battle-brother has a standard personal equipment, most of it constructed or made during their path as aspirants. The creation of their battle-equipment is another aspect that is unique to the Chapter, each battle-brother is expected to build and maintain his own weapons and power armour. 'Death and funeral rites' Upon death, the remains of the battle-brothers are burned in a ceremonial pyre. The machine-spirit of the armour is connected with the repository of the machine-spirit of Iuominen and give her their knowledge of the battles they had taken part. After this, the armour machine-spirit is placed again with the fallen brother. Their ashes, along with their bones, cybernetic implants and the rest of their equipment and personal belongings are stored in a sarcophagus and they are placed in the Völuspá, the mausoleum of the Fortress-Monastery. During this ceremony there is devoutness which ends with a great feast. The armours of the fallen brothers are put on display infront of the final resting place of their former wearers, silent knights looking the corridors within. If the need arises they are taken down and used as Chapter Relics with the new battle-brother etching his name and new battles on it. 'Code of Caballeros Vulpones' This is a tome containing various texts for war doctrine and philosophy. While it may appear to be a normal book or a scroll, opening it will reveal a series of flickering paper-thin screens that contain interactive information that can be brought to focus or enlarged since the wealth of information is vast for a simple book to contain. Chapter Combat Doctrine Despite that the initial force of the Chapter was organised from a variety of Legions with very different combat doctrines their limited numbers under overwhelming number of enemies and limited supplies made them employ infiltration and guerilla warfare tactics with fast attack elements. The influences rooting back to Raven Guard and training by the Grey Knights contigent are the most prevalent to this day. The Chapter venerates the Legionnaires that organised first their Chapter force and have close ties with the original Chapters. The names of the loyalist members from the Traitor Legions are known only by the Grand Masters and senior Librarians of the Chapter. 'The V Brotherhood' The V Brotherhood acts as the recon and infiltration part of the Chapter. Their force is assisted by one regiment and a small contigent of Adepta Sororitas of the Order of the Frost Rose. The reason of this is the infitlration in locations where a normal Space Marine would stand out. The Adepta Sororitas force are on permanent loan in the V Brotherhood and are compromised by individuals with Psyker abilities and they have a special kinship with the Space Marines. 'The IX Brotherhood' The IX Brotherhood is named Relictus Eversoras. They operate apart of the main force of the Chapter, their mission to purge Space Hulks and retrieve archaeotech. Their force is supported by two Imperial Guard regiments and a team of Magii Explorators. 'Chapter-specific roles' *The Arhats of the Chapter are similar to Chaplains but they support the Space Marines in a spiritual level rather the religious zeal that can be found on other Chapters. *The Chapter has the ranks of Grand Masters and Supreme Grand Master for its governing body. *Chapter's Neophytes that fail to enter full Space Marine ranks are used in the regiments assistining the Chapter, especially the ones in the V Brotherhood, or as Chapter Surfs or they opt to enter the Sunyatā Cycle of the Chapter Monastery (a specialised role in the force that maintains the defences). Chapter Geneseed The geneseed of the Chapter is of unknown origin but has markers that indicate Raven Guard or Salamanders. It is stable without any known mutations although a small amount of Space Marines (around 3% of the Chapter) show variations of other 1st Founding Chapters (ebony skin or jet black pupils). The reason of this reaction to the implant of the geneseed is unknown, however it may be a characteristic of the population that the Chapter gets its aspirants rather an issue with the geneseed itself. Other characteristics are the long, almost wolf-like,canine fangs and some psychic abilities. 'Chapter Recruitment' At first the ragtag force was recruiting from the humans of the flotilla. These were imperial citizens or Imperial Guard that had stranded in ships or planets in the Warp during the Horus Heresy. During the Long Walk they recruited from worlds encountered or from the Black Ships. The stamps of the Inquisition was enough for the Chapter to persuade the crews of the Black Ships. Their hard won knowledge with battling daemons make the Chapter to recruit only individuals with psyker potential. Along these screenings they also send possible recruits to Grey Knights and Exorcists Chapters. When their Space Hulk reached the far fringes of the Milky Way Galaxy, deep into Sagittarius Arm, they intercepted plead for help from an unknown Imperial World. When they reached, they have found the Polean System, which was under attack from a Necron flotilla. They managed to triumph and they declared the system as their domain. The Polean System is habitat to sturdy men and women, as it has harsh conditions in the Deathworlds of the main planets and in the space mining. Caballeros Vulpones recruit now from them but their Fortress-Monastery resides in a star system close to Polean. There is a special process to become a Space Marine of the Chapter, apart his psychic potential. There is almost no need to choose from rough candidates, the life in Polean System does it by itself. But for an aspirant to become recruited, he has to live for one year in each type of the harsh conditions of Polean Prime and its moon, Túnis. The aspirants have to battle beasts and the environments of toxic jungles, deadly seas, subzero temperatures and scorching deserts. After they should live one more year in the asteroid mining colonies, were they should live in the vacuum of space and dangerous space mining. This does not make them only acquainted with a variety of survival situations but during their long journey they should gather the materials needed to create their basic weaponry. In their last year they visit the Forge World of Hephaestus, where they should forge the equipment by themselves. Only after this they can be recruited by the Chapter. Before the basic processes to make them Space Marines, they have to pass the last test. They have to become daemonhosts and overcome the daemon within. The surviving recruits start their life as Scouts. Many perish during the 6 year process, almost an Imperial Guard regiment each year, but it is a risk that the citizens are willing to make. The whole process is made so to mimic the Warp years and the Long Walk that Caballeros Vulpones made after their official founding. The psychic potential of the Poleans is the norm as almost all manifest such powers. An evolution that was made from a survival point, as they had no other means of communicating between their sparse settlements and their distance from the galactic core. Chapter Appearance The original armour of Caballeros Vulpones was in the plain grey of the unpainted adamantium, with the right pauldron having the Imperial Aquila and the left painted in plain black. After their foundation as an official Chapter they put on their pauldrons the icon of their Chapter, the face of a fox. After the purge of a Daemon World, they changed their colour to burned brass. One of the Grand Masters was cut of from the main force and ended in a deep trench where the Dark Mechanicus was dumping their waste. He couldn't find the exit and when he saw a huge fox-like creature he managed to escape by dragging himself from the tail of the startled animal. During this his armour was splashed in the wastes and got the brass colour. When he managed to exit the trench he found the remaining force engaged a desperate battle with the daemon machines of the Dark Mechanicus. He organised a counter-attack and they managed to overcome the enemies of the Imperium. After that the fox head was implemented in their Chapter badge and they changed the colour to the burned brass of the armour of their Chapter Master. Chapter Homeworld The Fortress-Monastery of Caballeros Vulpones is the Space Hulk named "Estrella Ǣlysium". It orbits the dead world of Terminus Prime, as an artificial moon. The endless wastes below are used as training grounds for the Chapter. On board the Fortress Monastery, there are many relics, with some of them dating before the M31, as the Warp was never empty of such items. Most of the surviving tech-equipment has been returned to their parent Chapters, but there are still many that stay in the spaces of the Fortress Monastery. In the 6000 years of their habitation of the Space Hulk, they have converted it in a formidable base. The strained and twisted corridors of the derelicts have been blasted and made to vast alleyways, that house various uses. Large libraries and training areas have been created and there is always a place where someone can find a refuge and meditate. In the underbelly of the Space Hulk is the spaceport, where the fleet of the Chapter can be found. Chapter Specific Equipment * Terminus Pattern Bolter: This bolter is the distinctive weapon of the Chapter, as it is designed in a bullpup configuration, with the shell ejecting port on the front, just above the muzzle of the weapon. Its compact design makes it ideal for cqb and also provides more barrel length and more room in the front for cumbersome underbarrel attachments (ie. combi-plasma). It functions as any other Imperium bolter and takes the same ammunition, magazines and attachments. *''Joroisi MkV pattern power armour:The armours have a force sensitive hood and special motors that make their movement completely silent, armours exausts use an improved cooling system thus reducing the heat signature. They are made in layers of different materials, one of them is composed by psycho-reactive crystallines and its exact formula -as well as the rest of the armour's STC- is a close guarded secret by the Chapter's Techmarines and local Mechanicum. *Shield of Amikles: A type of storm shields used by the Chapter. They have built-in generators, thus provide more freedom of movement to the handler. The Mk1 pattern is round and Mk2 is an elongated rectangular and is used in Space Hulk boarding operations. If the generator depletes its energy, it can be powered by standard lasgun magazines, although with limited capacity. Chapter Relics *Gaea and Chaos: These relics are a pair of master-crafted swords that date back to M32. They are wielded by the champion swordsman of the Chapter. One is said to shutter the body of the target into jutted fragments and the other to destroy it into molecular level. *'Kogitsune-Maru': A relic sword, its burning blade can melt ceramite and wraithbone with ease. *'La Estrella': A master crafted sword that can cut easily through anything, even daemons, material and corporeal entities. It is wielded by the most senior psykers of the Chapter. *Nyx: A relic armour that makes the wearer almost invisible and silent, even to auspexes and psykers. Chapter Fleet The Chapter has 3 Battle Barges. One of them, The Ragnarok, is moving all the time. *Rau i Roto i te Hau (Battleship, Unknown Class)'' - The flagship of the fleet of Caballeros Vulpones. Despite her size and age (estimated at early M26) she is among the fastest ships of the fleet. She has been in numerous encounters and her speed, along her fearsome armoury, has saved a great deal of imperial citizens. *''The Ragnarok (Battle-Barge)'' (Not to be confused with the Space Wolves Capital Ship) - This Battle-Barge houses almost all the members of the XI Brotherhood of Caballeros Vulpones, along with 2 regiments of Poleans and usually a small team of Techpriests. Its purpose is to locate Space Hulks throughout the galaxy and purge them or destroy them if they are deemed lost. There are many times that she has worked with other vessels of Ordo Xenos and has seen extensive use in various Hive Fleets incursions. She is one of the oldest ships in the fleet, dating back to M33. Her sister ship (Iuominen) was the one that crashed in the Space Hulk that later became the Fortress Monastery of the Chapter. The arsenal of the ship is tremendous and can obliterate even a medium sized planet with ease. However, her weapons are used only for the destruction of Space Hulks or other huge celestial objects that may pose a threat for an Imperial world. *''Iuominen (Battle-Barge)'' - This ship was crashed on the surface of the Space Hulk -that was later became the Fortress-Monastery of the Chapter- when it was captured by an unknown force. It was embeded into it and even to this day she lays there. Her Machine Spirit is controlling the Space Hulk and the original vessel is converted to the Great Halls of the Chapter. She is the sister-ship of the Ragnarok barge. *''Hasámi (Battle-Barge, unknown class)'' - This Battle-Barge was found as a derelict drifting in space, near the galactic core. She was orbiting dangerously close to a blue hyper-giant star. It took the power of both Battle-Barges, at the time, along with 5 strike cruisers to haul her from the gravity well of the giant star. She is the biggest ship in the fleet, almost twice the size of a normal Battle-Barge. Date of construction is unknown but her Machine Spirit burns as hot as the star she was drifting for so many millenia. Strike Cruisers: * one * two * three - destroyed during Hive Fleet Behemoth Battle * four (Vanguard Cruiser Class) - destroyed during Hive Fleet Behemoth battle * five (Vanguard Cruiser Class) - destroyed during Hive Fleet Kraken battle Nova Frigates (10) Gladius Frigates (20), 10 of them are converted to Rapid Strike configuration Specialised Craft: *'Void Ship' - Although the name suggests every ship capable of spaceflight, the Void Ship Class of Caballeros Vulpones is the perfect ship for entering stealthy enemy territory. They are somewhat comparable to Null Ships, in that they are impossible to detect even with psychic means and can mask their signature completely. *'Cor Vitae Class' - This handful of very specialised ships, named by the first of their class, are a version of Void Ship Class. They are designed to mask their signature as Tyranid vessels and at least two times they have destroyed the main node ships of the Hive Mind halting the progress of tendrils of Tyranid invasions. Externally they look somewhat as tyranid vessels but this is an illusion, Tyranid-like synthflesh covering the frame of a standard Void Ship Class cruiser. They take a lot of time to manufacture, as the carapace and the synthflesh have to grow with the ship, and the Machine Spirit reacts to the pseudo-organic matter as her own skin. No more than 4 have been made since their production begun at 784.M41. *'Pluto Class' - Another specialised version of the Void Ship Class. These vessels are designed to infiltrate Eldar and Dark Eldar space. They make a valuable tool in the arsenal of the Deathwatch, all of them on permanent loan to Ordo Xenos. 6 of them have been destroyed during the invasion of Hive Fleet Kraken. At least 4 are remaining operational. Gallery Related Articles Eye of Terror (Novel) Codex: Grey Knights (5th Edition) Grey Knights Omnibus The Flight of the Eisenstein (Novel) Space Crusade missions book Space Hulk 4th Edition missions book Space Hulk (novel) Deliverance Lost (Novel) GDW Challenge #36 page 53 Category:Morfeas333 Category:23rd Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Articles In Need of Improvement